


Humble Pie

by Angel_of_the_Starz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Modern Era, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_the_Starz/pseuds/Angel_of_the_Starz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra decides to surprise Asami and make her favorite desert: Apple Pie. Modern/AU. For frostbite883. Korrasami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humble Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostbite883](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=frostbite883).



> This story is from a prompt by frostbite883: How about a Modern!AU drabble with Korra doing her best to make her girl, Asami, some apple pie?

"Korra, I'm home," Asami called out as she entered their home. She hung her keys up onto the hook by the door before kicking off her shoes. After picking them up and placing them by the door, she began to file through the letters in her hand. "I know I'm late. Things at work…" she slowly trailed off as a bitter smell entered her nose, "got…a little…crazy."

Asami placed the mail onto a nearby table before following the bitter smell towards the kitchen. The minute she placed her hand on the door, it was wrenched open. Korra slid out of the kitchen, letting the door swing shut behind her. Her cheeks were smudged with flower, cinnamon was sprinkled on her shirt, and butter had somehow clumped in her hair. She pulled out the towel that was tucked into her waist band. Dragging a small step stool over, she stood on top of it and began fanning it near the fire detector.

"Hi, welcome home," Korra said brightly, smiling down at Asami. She jumped down and pressed a light kiss to her girlfriend's cheek. "How was your day?"

"Oh, Korra," Asami said quietly. She reached out and gently brushed the flour off of Korra's cheek. "You're not cooking again are you?" she asked, running her thumb against her girlfriend's cheek bone.

"No, I am not cooking," she answered.

Asami sighed in relief. She smiled before leaning in and pressing a light kiss to her lips. "That's good to hear."

"I'm baking," Korra declared. She tucked the towel back into the waist band of her pants, smiling proudly. Asami blinked twice before raiding a hand to her head, massing her temples. Korra's smile weaned when her girlfriend reached out, tightly grabbing her hands and running her thumbs across the knuckles..

"Sweetie," Asami said gently, "I know I encourage you with a lot of projects you wish to tackle, but you did not inherit your mother's baking genes," she said slowly.

Korra lifted Asami's hands to her lips, kissing the knuckles and the back of her hand. "…I know," she responded with a shrug, "but today is the anniversary of the completion of the city's reconstruction project. You worked so hard, assisting the city for the past two years." After looking down at their intertwined hands, she glanced shyly over at Asami, her cheeks turning a light pink. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, this is a surprise alright."

"Just taste it first, please?" Korra slowly pushed out her lower lip. Slightly widening her eyes, a glossy sheen making her ice blue eyes much more vibrant.

"Okay," Asami laughed. She snatched the towel from the waist band of Korra's pants before reaching up and wiping the butter out of her hair. She giggled lightly when a kiss was placed on her wrist and the palm of her hand. "You obviously took a lot of time to make it."

Asami handed Korra the towel before moving around her, reaching for the door knob. Korra quickly wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her off of the ground. Asami yelped in surprise, placing an arm around her girlfriend's neck, holding herself up. She gave Korra a questioning look when she was deposited onto a chair at the table in the dining room.

"You might want to eat it out here," Korra muttered from the corner of her mouth.

Asami crossed her arms over her chest. She tried to scowl, but a smile forced itself onto her face, noticing how cute her girlfriend looked, bashful from embarrassment. "Korra, what happened?"

"…Yeah, we're not talking about that." She grabbed a linen napkin from the middle of the table, snapped it into the air with great flourish, before placing it across Asami's lap. Turning on her heel, she headed for the kitchen. Asami moved to follow her, but quickly sat back down when Korra barked "sit" over her shoulder. Asami folded her hands into her lap, waiting for Korra to return.

A quiet thump came from the hallway. Asami frowned, tilting her head to the side. After a moment of silence, she shrugged and shifted in her chair. Another thumb sounded, followed by a quiet hiss. Before Asami could move and investigate, Korra barged out of the kitchen, the apple pie in her hands.

"Here you go," Korra cried as she placed the pie onto the table. Plucking a paper plate, knife, and fork from underneath her arm, she cut a small slice of the pie and transferred it onto the plate before handing it over to Asami, stabbing the fork into the dessert.

Asami cut herself a small portion of the pie on her plate as Korra plopped down into the seat next to her. Elbows propped up onto the table; she rested her chin in her hands, watching expectantly as her girlfriend slid the portion into her mouth. Asami slowly chewed, blinked rapidly, her eyebrows rising. "Korra-"

"I know, it's terrible," Korra immediately said, slumping in her seat.

"No, this is good!" Asami insisted. She cut a bigger piece of the pie from her plate before consuming it. She hummed happily as the flavors exploded in her mouth while chewing. "This is _really_ good!"

Korra slowly sat up straight in her chair, her brilliant smile lighting up her blue eyes. "You really like it?" she gasped.

"It's amazing."

"Great!" Korra leaned over and happily kissed Asami on the cheek. "You enjoy that, and I will clean up the kitchen." With that she got up from her seat and practically skipped off towards the kitchen door. She paused, looking down the hallway towards the front door.

The hallway closet door slowly opened and Bolin poked his head out. One hand was holding onto the door handle and the other clutched an empty pie container to his chest. Korra quickly glanced over her shoulder before giving him a thumbs up.

"Thank you," Korra whispered. Bolin gave her a small salute before slowly sliding out of the closet. He threw himself into a somersault, landing flat on his stomach, the empty pie container crinkling loudly.

"What was that?" Asami called out.

"Nothing," Korra shouted back. "I'm just taking out the trash."

After performing an army crawl, Bolin scooted himself over towards the front door and quietly slipped out.


End file.
